


Tracing

by ecaracap



Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassia doesn't know she's broken til she's put back together. She has a quiet rebellion alone at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing

Before, she had been weak. Society did not see she was weak. According to the data, Cassia was healthy, she was strong, she would be a stunning asset to Society. But inside she was weak. Inside she didn’t think, she didn’t feel, she didn’t do anything for herself. She only did what Society told her to do, without question.

It was only when she had crumbled had she seen the cracks inside of her.

It had taken another soul, a beautiful, deep boy to take the pieces and put them back together. To mold them into something better than it was before. Cassia knew the moment Ky’s face flashed on the port screen something was wrong. But what she hadn’t known was that what was wrong was Society. And what was right was the two of them.

As she lay in bed tonight, she thought about him. She could tonight, since it was Bram’s turn with sleep tags. Under her covers, she began to trace letters onto the covers of her bed: C-A-S-S-I-A. The longer she was working with Ky, the more letters she learned, but the movements of her hand were still awkward. At night, whenever she felt brave, she practiced under her covers. 

She would imagine Ky at home, just a few houses down from her, and she wonders if he’s practicing too. Maybe he’s writing her name under his covers as well, thinking about her as she is thinking about him. Ky was brave in the same quiet way he did everything else. It gave her hope that she might be able to pick up some of his courage just from being around him, being molded, put together by him.

Tonight, she felt courageous. She removed her hand from underneath the covers and traced two letters on the top of her sheets: K-Y. To anyone else, it might look like she was tracing idle patterns in the dark, but she knew. That was the important part, that she knew. She knew about her silent rebellion. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to give her hope. Hope for herself and hope for her future.


End file.
